Póker
by Okamii Uzumakii
Summary: Alcohol, póker de prendas y un pervertido aprovechado dan como resultado… Una pervertida apuesta que Nagato se verá obligado a pagar, aunque bien dicen que de los errores se aprende. Kakashi x Nagato. YAOI. *Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¿Por qué me metí en esto?" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin*
**\··· Póker ···/**

Palabras: 5,991  
Rated: T. Por ligeras situaciones sexuales.  
Aclaraciones:  
Semi-Universo Alterno, por lo cual, las edades serán las siguientes: Kakashi 27 años, y Nagato 22 años.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¿Por qué me metí en esto?" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**_ _ **  
**_

···|···

Era una soleada y bella mañana en la aldea de la hoja, o al menos lo era para todo el mundo excepto para un joven pelirrojo que con paso lento y pesado llegó a la cocina de su hogar dispuesto a prepararse una taza de café que esperaba le ayudará con el enorme dolor de cabeza que sentía.

Tenía que recordarse no volver a beber tanto en su vida.

Sirvió su café caliente y comenzó a beberlo con tragos lentos, antes de resignarse a ir buscar alguna pastilla o medicina que le sirviera. Aunque al final no encontró nada.

Suspiró mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, mas no pasado ni un minuto alguien tocó a la puerta de su hogar, obligándole a hacer una mueca por el escandaloso y lacerante sonido del timbre. Poniéndose en pie, sin prisas, se dirigió hacia la puerta, recordando en el camino lo que había pasado la noche anterior en aquella fiesta que la Hokage había dado en honor a un nuevo pacto de alianza con algunos pueblos vecinos, y aunque al principio él —y muchos otros ninjas más— no había querido estar en dicha celebración, terminó por ser obligado por la rubia quien alegó que sus mejores ninjas debían estar presentes en dicha fiesta como muestra de respeto y amistad. Así, sin más opciones terminó en aquel acontecimiento, aunque para su fortuna, no solo, sino acompañado de algunos Jounnin de su agrado.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo luego de recordar la fiesta y el alcohol, entre otras cosas. Sacudió su cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en ello, en parte por vergüenza y en parte porque hacerlo provocaba que su dolor de cabeza creciera más. Intentando relajarse abrió la puerta.

-Hola- saludó un peliplateado, moviendo su mano en señal de saludo, manteniendo su único ojo visible cerrado en media luna en una clara expresión alegre y despreocupada.

Otra cosa que tendría que recordarse era no aceptar apuestas al estar medio tomado.

El joven Uzumaki cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra, volviendo justo por donde llegó, mientras que afuera de la casa una gotita resbalaba por la cabeza del poseedor del sharingan.

A pesar de su acción, el silencio solo le duró unos segundos, pues el recién llegado se coló por la ventana abierta de la sala.

-Parece que no amaneciste de buen humor- comentó Kakashi, viendo al menor sentado a la mesa, bebiendo café con los ojos cerrados, notando que los cerraba un poco fuerte al oírle hablar y a continuación los abría dándole una mirada asesina que contrastaba con sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-Mm… —hizo un gesto pensativo al poner su mano derecha en su barbilla y la otra en el codo de esta— o tal vez te hace mal el beber tanto- comentó de la misma forma, provocando que el muchacho rodara los ojos y terminara por mirar hacia otro lado después de negar un poco con la cabeza con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Nagato no se daba cuenta de que todos sus gestos estaban siendo completamente disfrutados por el mayor.

-¿No me invitas a desayunar?- preguntó despreocupado el Hatake, recibiendo nuevamente la misma mirada asesina de hace unos segundos, por lo que se encogió de hombros y resignó a que no tendría un desayuno gratis.

-Estás muy silencioso, ¿te sientes bien?- se acercó al menor, poniéndole una mano en la frente, revisando que se encontrara bien, no por nada en especial pues sabía que el pelirrojo estaba bien, pero quería picarle un poco más antes de aclarar el motivo de su visita, aunque desde luego el muchacho ya lo sabía y por eso estaba de aquel humor.

Por unos segundos, Nagato abrió la boca, dispuesto a reclamarle muchas cosas al Jounnin, sin embargo, ningún reclamo salió de sus labios pues no podía reclamar algo de lo cual él tuvo la culpa.

-Tienes tres meses para entregarme ese libro- sonrió tranquilamente bajo su máscara, desapareciendo en una nube de humo justo a tiempo para esquivar la taza de café que el chico le lanzó.

El poseedor del rinnegan contuvo un grito mientras intentaba —en vano—, que el dolor de cabeza no aumentara.

Frotó el puente de su nariz, recordando cómo había comenzado todo.

 _Aquella celebración en honor a nuevos pactos de paz poco a poco terminó por convertirse en una fiesta vulgar en la cual abundaban el alcohol, la comida y las chicas._

 _Apartados del bullicio se encontraban un grupo de Jounnin de la hoja, quienes eran —aparentemente— los más cuerdos al no ponerse a beber hasta quedar inconscientes, entre estos se hallaba un joven pelirrojo quien miraba todo con aburrimiento, recordando con cierta nostalgia a su maestro, quien había fallecido hace ya dos años en una misión._

 _-¿En qué piensas, Nagato?- preguntó un joven Anbu, el único que había allí._

 _-En Jiraiya-sensei —respondió luego de un suspiro. Su mirada se encontraba en la mesa en la que estaba él con los demás— No sé porque, pero esta fiesta me lo recordó- concluyó en voz baja para no ser escuchado por el resto, solo por el joven moreno a su lado._

 _-Será porque si Jiraiya-sama hubiera estado aquí… Ya habría bebido hasta el borde de la inconsciencia mientras acosaba a alguna de esas… señoritas que andan desfilando por aquí- comentó el Uchiha con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida, haciendo que el Uzumaki riera mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado en una pequeña negativa un tanto apenado del comportamiento que solía tener su difunto maestro._

 _-Sí, será por eso, Itachi- rio un poco el pelirrojo, haciendo reír también a su amigo._

 _-¿Qué se secretean ustedes dos? —Señaló a los menores al fondo de la mesa— Y ustedes… —su señalación fue para el resto de los que estaban en esa misma mesa— ¿Por qué no salen a beber y bailar? ¿Por qué son tan aburridos?- preguntó Anko con un ligero tono de molestia mientras fruncía su ceño._

 _Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Nagato e Itachi solo suspiraron al ver a aquella necia mujer que hacía rato les había abandonado en la mesa para ponerse a comer y beber, seguido de comenzar a bailar entre el tumulto de gente._

 _-A nosotros no nos gusta divertirnos de esa manera tan… escandalosa- respondió la ojiroja con sencillez, rogando porque su amiga entendiera y no insistiera más._

 _-Aburridos- alargó la última letra de la palabra, escuchando nuevamente un suspiro._

 _-¡Ah, ya sé!- soltó la Mitarashi de la nada, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en sus compañeros y amigos; casi todos miraron a la mujer con temor de lo que se le pudiera haber ocurrido._

 _-¡Juguemos póker!- propuso la pelimorada, haciendo que todos le miraran con una ceja levantada pues presentían que no vendría nada bueno, mas nada fue añadido, solo aquella idea seguida de que la chica se perdiera entre las personas y volviera segundos después con una baraja en mano._

 _Anko empujó a Kakashi —quien estaba en una orilla— obligándolo a recorrerse en el sillón, terminando así sentada ella en la orilla, barajando antes de repartir._

 _Los cuatro Jounnin y el joven Anbu suspiraron resignados, tomando las cartas que la chica les lanzaba, comenzando así a jugar._

Bufó al ponerse de pie e ir a su habitación, rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta encontrar cuaderno y lápiz. Con calma y aún dolor de cabeza, volvió a la mesa, sentándose y mirando una hoja mientras sostenía el lápiz en una mano.

Si hubiera dejado de jugar en el momento en el que Anko comenzó a agregarle cosas al juego seguramente no estaría donde estaba ahora.

 _-Vaya, ¡de tres rondas has ganado dos!- dijo sorprendida la pelimorada, manteniendo su vista en el pelirrojo que hasta el momento iba ganando._

 _-Bueno… Suerte, creo- respondió Nagato con tranquilidad, restándole importancia._

 _-Bien dicen, 'afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor'- rio la Mitarashi, repartiendo las cartas de nuevo, ignorando un "¿Eh?" que el muchacho le dio como respuesta a su frase._

 _Todos solo miraron a Anko y luego a Nagato, terminando por no darle importancia a las palabras de la chica ya que había bebido un poco._

 _-Antes de que tomen sus cartas, en esta ocasión beberán las personas que pierdan- aclaró la de ojos marrones, dejando algo sorprendidos a todos, y aunque al principio se miraron entre ellos con reticencia, todos terminaron por aceptar._

 _Pasaron tres partidas y nuevamente el Uzumaki había ganado dos, pero al igual que en la ocasión pasada, Kakashi había sido quien ganó la tercera partida._

 _-Ahora, es momento de hacer esto más interesante- murmuró Anko con un ligero brillo de malicia en su mirada._

 _Asuma y Kurenai se levantaron de la mesa._

 _-Lo sentimos, Anko, pero mañana tenemos una misión y no podemos quedarnos más tiempo- negó la ojiroja, despidiéndose de todos junto con su pareja, ignorando reclamos de parte de su amiga._

 _-Yo también me voy, no debo beber más o mi padre se molestara- informó Itachi, rodeando toda la mesa hasta poder salir, despidiéndose con una ligera sonrisa de los tres que quedaban, yéndose también, ignorando de igual forma a la Mitarashi._

 _-Aburridos —masculló con ojos entrecerrados, mirando mal el lugar por el que se habían ido esos tres, antes de que su mirada pasara a los dos que le quedaban y una media sonrisa llena de malicia hiciera acto de presencia— En fin, no los necesitamos tampoco, ustedes son los mejores jugando- concluyó, repartiendo cartas entre ellos tres._

 _Kakashi y Nagato solo se miraron un momento, volviendo a mirar a Anko, preguntándose si era buena idea seguir con aquel juego, sin embargo, al final continuaron jugando varias rondas más._

"Debí detener todo en ese momento, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control" pensó, dando un suspiro y negando, cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su frente contra la mesa, golpeándose un par de veces contra esta mientras recordaba la culminación de su desgracia. Bien tal vez exageraba, o tal vez no.

Respiró profundo, dejando los golpes e intentando calmarse. Kakashi no tenía la culpa de lo pasado.

¡No, sí la tenía! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió pedirle tal cosa?! Aunque bueno… ¿cómo se le ocurrió a él aceptar tal apuesta? Bueno, pues estaba desesperado y nada cuerdo.

 _-Anko, ya ha sido suficiente de beber ¿no lo crees?- cuestionó Kakashi, queriendo retomar el control de la situación puesto que sentía que de beber más terminaría seguramente ebrio, y quería evitar esto, no solo para él sino también para el pelirrojo ya que lo conocía bien y sabía de sobra qué el muchacho tampoco era aficionado a beber tanto._

 _-Está bien, lo acepto —cedió con sencillez, recargando un codo sobre la mesa y poniendo su barbilla en su mano— Pero no podemos seguir jugando de forma tan aburrida, hay que ponerle algo interesante al juego. Vamos, Kakashi, has alguna propuesta- la Mitarashi casi ordenó con un ligero mohín, queriendo mantener las cosas interesantes, además de que confiaba en el peliplata para que ofreciera una buena idea que la mantuviera entretenida._

 _-Pues… no lo sé. ¿Póker de prendas?- preguntó con tranquilidad, estando por sacar su libro Icha-Icha de su porta-shuriken, siendo detenido por una mirada de advertencia que le dio la mujer, mirada que claramente quería decir que si sacaba el libro alguien sufriría, tal vez él, o tal vez su libro, quien sabe, pero era mejor no provocar a la chica._

 _Nagato rio un poco ante la escena, no captando lo que Kakashi propuso al encontrarse tan divertido por ver la expresión amenazante-sádica-asesina de Anko._

 _-No comprendo que le ves a ese libro, ya te lo leíste como cien veces- exageró la pelimorada, tomando aire e intentando calmar sus instintos sádicos de tomar el libro y quemarlo allí mismo, tal vez así su compañero Jounnin le prestara más atención al mundo y a las cosas a su alrededor._

 _-Son buenos libros, además ya solo me queda disfrutarlos porque no creo que Jiraiya, que en paz descanse, venga desde el otro mundo a traer uno nuevo- respondió el Hatake, dando un suspiro resignado, cosa que el Uzumaki hizo al mismo tiempo debido a la nostalgia de recordar a su maestro y las cosas raras que le contaba que hacía para 'investigar' cosas para su libro, sin embargo, el suspiro a la vez hizo que ambos hombres terminaran mirándose._

 _Por un momento, una idea cruzó la mente del ninja que copia, provocando así que su mirada se afilara ligeramente sobre el menor, este solo desvió la mirada al sentirse observado con tanta profundidad._

 _-¡Solo faltaba que ni muerto el pervertido de Jiraiya…! —Calló al darse cuenta de lo que el peliplata había propuesto— ¡Póker de prendas! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- sonrió de lado, barajando y repartiendo las cartas nuevamente ante la sorprendida mirada de Nagato que la miraba a ella y al otro hombre, intercambiando mirada entre uno y otro mientras balbuceaba cosas._

 _-¿Qué cosa? Y-yo no voy a jugar eso- se negó el pelirrojo con un rubor subiendo a sus mejillas._

 _-Oh vamos, Nagato, no creo que tengas de que preocuparte cuando tú has estado ganando casi todas las rondas- dijo Kakashi con su usual despreocupación, restándole importancia a la preocupación del muchacho a la par que tomaba sus cartas y miraba su juego._

 _Anko miró de reojo la expresión del mayor, antes de sonreír ligeramente._

" _Eres todo un pervertido, Hatake. Y lo peor es que me estás usando para tus propios fines pervertidos" pensó la Mitarashi, intercambiando mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien tomaba sus cartas con reticencia terminando por resignarse, guardando cierta calma luego de meditar en las palabras del ninja que copia._

 _Tras un par de juegos, Anko terminó sin su gabardina y sin su falda, dando gracias a que en aquella ocasión llevaba un short debajo, sin embargo, al haber bebido ya lo suficiente, terminó por quedarse dormida con sus brazos sobre la mesa sirviéndole de almohada._

 _Las miradas de los dos hombres solo se fijaron unos momentos en la chica, antes de que ambos negaran por igual con la cabeza, volteando a mirarse entre ellos, chocando ambas miradas._

 _Nagato tuvo un pequeño escalofrío al sentir algo extraño en la oscura pupila del mayor; algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor era parar ahora que solo había perdido la capa que solía llevar. Lamentablemente no hizo caso a su instinto, sino que llevado por el alcohol que había bebido tomó las cartas que Kakashi le ofrecía, continuando el juego con él._

 _Kakashi ocultaba el gusto que le daba que a cada juego el menor fuera perdiendo más y más prendas, mientras que él solo había perdido el chaleco Jounnin. Su plan iba en buen camino._

 _No pasó mucho antes de que el poseedor del rinnegan terminara solo con su ropa interior. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a más no poder, entre tanto intentaba cubrirse —inútilmente— con sus brazos. Tragó saliva. Una derrota más y estaba perdido, y lo peor era que ya había notado que algunos ninja le miraban interesados al verlo casi sin ropa._

 _-¿Te parece si hacemos una apuesta?- escuchó la voz del Hatake._

 _Fijó su mirada en la de él, dándole a entender con esto que le escuchaba atentamente._

 _-Si ganas en la siguiente ronda… Daremos por terminado el juego y podrás irte —hizo una pausa, haciendo que un rayo de esperanza iluminara el apenado rostro del muchacho—, pero… Si tú pierdes, tienes la opción de salvarte de desnudarte sí escribes en tres meses la continuación del Icha Icha, sin embargo, si no consigues hacerlo, te desnudaras frente a mí, en mi casa- Kakashi concluyó las bases de la apuesta._

 _La mandíbula del Uzumaki pudo bien llegar al suelo. Balbuceó con sus mejillas adquiriendo más color mientras su corazón latía desembocado. ¿Había sido idea suya o la última frase del mayor había sido dicha en tono sugerente? Un escalofrío le recorrió por tan siquiera pensar en eso. Comenzó a sudar en frío._

 _¿Aceptar o no aceptar? ¿Podría escribir un libro en tres meses y salvar su intimidad así? Si lo conseguía, bien, no tendría que mostrarle su cuerpo, sin embargo, si escribía un libro de ese tipo ¿Qué dirían los demás sobre él?_

 _Se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada, sintiendo sus manos temblar ante el nerviosismo._

 _¿Y si no conseguía escribir el libro? Tendría que desnudarse frente a Kakashi de igual manera, solo que con tres meses de tortura adicional al intentar escribir un libro erótico._

 _Su mirada se dirigió a su acompañante, estando cerca de decirle que no aceptaba la apuesta, que se arriesgaría y que si perdía, se desnudaría allí mismo para terminar con todo de una vez por todas, pero con lo que no contó fue con ver que más ninja les miraban con curiosidad por su desnudez. La vergüenza le hizo entrar en pánico._

 _-Acepto la apuesta- cedió, haciendo el primer movimiento para apurar al peliplata, queriendo cubrirse lo más pronto posible, encontrándose muy tenso, avergonzado y preocupado._

Grave error haber aceptado.

Recordaba con humillación como tomó su ropa y se vistió de manera apurada tras haber perdido, todo siendo observado bajo la atenta y satisfactoria mirada del mayor.

"Ese… pervertido, mañoso y… y…" soltó un pequeño grito ahogado contra la mesa.

No se sentía con la capacidad de continuar esa serie de libros pervertidos, sobre todo porque habían sido escritos basados en hechos relativamente reales sobre las aventuras amorosas de su maestro, entonces si quería escribir algo mínimamente similar debía plasmar aventuras propias añadiéndoles humor y erotismo, el problema era… ¡Que él no tenía ninguna aventura que relatar! Había tenido un par de historias sin importancia con algunos ninja de esa aldea, pero nada importante, y para empeorar precisamente estaba aquel detalle: Había tenido historias con otros chicos, nunca con chicas.

Suspiró mientras levantaba su cabeza de la mesa para comenzar a frotar el puente de su nariz, intentando contener un nuevo grito de desesperación que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

Y apenas era el primer día de noventa que tenía para escribir el dichoso libro.

"Estos serán unos largos y pesados días"

|||······|||······|||······|||······|||······|||

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento y pesado para el Uzumaki, quien casi todos los días visitaba la biblioteca en busca de ayuda sobre cómo se escribía un libro, y seguido de aquel lugar, iba a una tienda de literatura erótica, entrando siempre con reticencia y un notable color carmín en sus mejillas.

Debía inspirarse en algo, no solo en los primeros libros de la saga; lamentablemente casi todos los días terminaban con el mismo resultado: Su mente llena de ideas eróticas raras que le provocaban sentimientos y acaloramientos extraños, y sin nada en especial que le pudiera ayudar a escribir el libro.

Nagato solía salir de aquella tienda más desesperado y sonrojado de cómo entró, sin saber que aquello era todo un espectáculo para cierto peliplateado que algunos días le seguía con discreción.

"No voy a conseguirlo" esa frase se repetía constantemente en la mente del pelirrojo.

Pasaban noches enteras sin que pudiera dormir, preocupado por lo que sucedería si no conseguía escribir aquel libro. Casi todos los días podía sentir su corazón acelerado por los nervios y la tensión, los cuales apagaban su inspiración y mataban cruelmente las pocas ideas que tenía.

Tras dos meses de ir y venir de la biblioteca a la tienda de libros eróticos, terminó por darse cuenta de algo importante:

Si quería escribir algo que fuera bueno y realista, forzosamente debía basarse en sí mismo, tal y como lo hizo Jiraiya que en paz descanse y que seguramente se decepcionaría de él si no escribía algo decente.

Muy bien, ya tenía una idea medianamente clara en mente, el problema era llevarla a cabo, sobre todo porque no importaba cuantas veces rememorara sus pequeñas aventuras románticas, no había ninguna que estuviera a la altura de los escritos de su maestro, ni siquiera por asomo; no importaba cuanto intentara añadirle a sus aventuras, lo cierto era que nunca había hecho algo erótico, sus acciones no pasaban de algunos besos apasionados, jamás había llegado a tener un contacto tan íntimo con alguien ni una historia intensa con nadie.

"Estoy perdido" se dejó caer sobre su cama, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, sin darse cuenta de que el causante de sus problemas le observaba por la ventana.

"Tal vez fui demasiado lejos con él. Pero… se ve bastante atractivo con la desesperación y el sonrojo en su rostro" pensó Kakashi, contemplando al muchacho.

Aunque una parte de él sentía cierta culpa por someter a aquel estado de tensión al chico, otra le decía que solo era un juego, que todo terminaría en treinta días más, después de los cuales tendría un libro nuevo o al Uzumaki desnudo solo para él.

"Vale la pena" concluyó el Hatake, yéndose de allí antes de que el otro notara su presencia.

Mientras tanto, Nagato estaba medio adormilado en la cama, sin poder apartar la idea del libro de su mente, pero en esta ocasión sus pensamientos ahondaron más en la apuesta.

Si no conseguía escribir un libro, debería desnudarse frente a Kakashi en la casa de este. ¿Por qué el peliplata apostaría algo así? ¿Acaso quería verle desnudo?

Sus pálidas mejillas se cubrieron de rojo mientras levantaba su rostro un poco, separándolo de la almohada.

"¿Él quiere verme desnudo? ¿Por qué?" meditativo y confundido intentaba hallar una respuesta, aunque en lugar de hallarla terminó por darse cuenta de que si al final aquella situación sucedía, sería la más erótica que en algún momento hubiera podido tener.

Sus mejillas adquirieron más color aún, entretanto se levantaba de la cama y tomaba el cuaderno en el cual había estado escribiendo. Con la mano ligeramente temblorosa y mejillas ruborizadas fue que comenzó a escribir, resignado a que si no escribía lo que rondaba su mente, no podría escribir nada y ya solo le quedaba un mes.

\\\······\\\······\\\······\\\······\\\······\\\

Kakashi entró con su natural despreocupación a la torre Hokage, saludando sin muchos ánimos a algunos de sus compañeros.

-Creo que hoy estás más distraído que de costumbre- comentó Kurenai, quien junto con Asuma y Genma intentaban conversar con el peliplata, este en cambio no les prestaba atención, ni a su libro realmente, él estaba pensando en algo mucho más importante para él.

-Ah, lo lamento, es que… estaba pensando en algo- se disculpó sencillamente.

"Hoy se cumplen los tres meses" sonrió ligeramente bajo su máscara, escondiendo la emoción que le daba el saber cuál sería el resultado de la apuesta, después de todo, fuera cual fuera, él saldría ganando.

-Ya lo notamos, ¿y puede saberse en que estás pensando?- preguntó Asuma con cierta extrañez ante el comportamiento del Hatake.

-En nada, en nada- se encogió de hombros, haciendo que los otros tres Jounnin le miraran con mayor extrañez, aunque no pudieron seguir con la plática pues llegaron a la sala donde les habían citado y en la cual ya les esperaba Tsunade acompañada de Anko y Nagato.

Su oscura mirada se fijó de inmediato en el muchacho, este solo se sonrojó al verle, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos antes de bufar y desviar la mirada hacia el lado contrario, acción que a él le hizo gracia pero que a los demás les causó confusión.

-Bien, ya que están todos aquí, proseguiré a decirles su misión —también confundida, Tsunade tardó unos segundos en recordar que iba a decir— Hay reportes de asaltos en tres caminos rumbo a nuestra aldea: Norte, Sur y Este. Los dividiré en tres parejas y cada una irá a vigilar un camino durante un mínimo de cinco días; el objetivo será el intentar atrapar a esos criminales de ser posible, o matarlos de ser necesario ¿Entendido?- cuestionó seria la rubia, viendo a todos asentir.

-De acuerdo, las parejas serán las siguientes: Asuma y Kurenai, Genma y Anko, y finalmente Kakashi y Nagato- asignó la Godaime, haciendo que Nagato abriera la boca por algunos segundos. El pelirrojo hubiera replicado de no ser porque Tsunade ignoró su gesto y les ordenó irse.

\\\······||······\\\······||······\\\

Kakashi encendía un fuego entre dos tiendas de acampar, mientras que Nagato se había apartado y miraba un pequeño riachuelo cercano, ignorándole como había hecho desde que comenzó aquella misión.

El silencio y la extraña forma de actuar del menor le hacían sentirse extraño, más que cualquier otra cosa, le preocupaba que aquella apuesta fuera a arruinar la relación que tenía con él. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que el muchacho había llegado a la aldea como parte de un acuerdo de amistad entre Amegakure y Konoha; y aún recordaba a aquel tímido chico de 17 años al cual le dejaron para que se hiciera cargo de él en su primer año de estadía en la aldea. Él se encargó de enseñarle el cómo se manejaba la aldea, las misiones, los rangos ninja, todo, todo lo hizo él puesto que Jiraiya fue enviado a una misión apenas llegó a la aldea con el pelirrojo.

Suspiró. Ahora tenía un debate mental entre dejar aquella apuesta u obligarle al Uzumaki a pagarla. Vacilante fue acercándose hasta donde estaba el muchacho notando, al acercarse, que el poseedor del rinnegan estaba escribiendo lo más rápido que podía en un cuaderno.

"¿Está… intentando escribir el libro?" pensó Kakashi con sorpresa, antes de que sus temores se fueran por completo. Una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa quedó oculta bajo su máscara.

-Ya está oscureciendo, solo te quedan algunos minutos- se sentó a un lado del chico, este solo se tensó al escucharlo y siguió escribiendo, intentando no mirarle demasiado, cuestión que le provocaba curiosidad al Hatake.

-L-Lo terminaré- murmuró con voz temblorosa, inseguro y temeroso, pasando saliva mientras se recorría un poco en aquel tronco en el que estaba sentado, poniendo algo de espacio entre él y su acompañante.

-Bien, esperaré aquí- se encogió de hombros, mirando como el agua de aquel riachuelo corría tranquila, provocando un sonido que le relajaba.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos hombres, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido de una goma frotándose contra el papel, limpiando algunas ideas antes de que Nagato volviera a escribir.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sus manos comenzaban a temblar haciendo que se equivocara varias veces mientras escribía. Lo peor era que ya ni siquiera sabía porque estaba nervioso.

¿Porque no podría terminar el libro?, ¿porque tendría que desnudarse para Kakashi?, ¿o porque él Hatake era aquel que le estaba dando la inspiración para escribir una historia de aventura y erotismo?

Pasó saliva al ver de reojo que el sol se ocultaba. El tiempo se le había agotado. Dejó el lápiz de lado, apretando sus puños entretanto levantaba la vista con resignación hasta topar con el mayor. Sus miradas chocaron y permanecieron fijas la una en la otra en silencio por unos instantes.

-¿No has estado así frente a nadie antes, verdad?- preguntó con voz queda.

El pelirrojo negó lentamente con la cabeza, antes de suspirar y desviar la mirada. Algunas de las dudas que había tenido volvieron a él en ese momento, haciéndole confundirse, pero a esas alturas lo mejor era aclarar las cosas.

-¿Por qué quieres verme desnudo? —giró a ver al otro, notando que entrecerraba su ojo mientras que a pesar de llevar máscara se notaba un gesto nervioso en su rostro— Pudimos haber apostado otra cosa, algo que realmente me salvara de esto- sus purpuras pupilas se mantuvieron fijas en el mayor, observándole de manera penetrante, haciéndole difícil al Hatake el responder a la pregunta y eso que solía no tener demasiada vergüenza.

-Quiero verte desnudo porque tú… —hizo una pequeña pausa— Tú me gustas- contestó, sosteniendo la mirada ajena, viendo de inmediato el asombro que su respuesta provocó.

Nagato se quedó sin habla, solo sintiendo un extraño calor inundar su interior, uno que no había sentido antes pues a pesar de lo simple que sonó aquella frase, podía sentir que la mirada de su acompañante ocultaba algo. Tragó saliva con pesadez; su garganta se había secado repentinamente.

-Entiendo… —susurró muy bajo— Yo nunca me… había atrevido a llegar tan lejos con alguien- murmuró, levantándose del tronco en donde ambos se encontraban sentados. Aspiró muy profundo, dejando salir todo el aire contenido unos segundos después, intentando calmar su acelerado pulso y el ligero temblor nervioso en su cuerpo. Sin más pausas, desabrochó su capa quitándosela al dar vuelta y ver de frente a Kakashi, lanzando en ese momento la prenda a un lado de este, dejándola sobre del tronco.

Si nunca había llegado tan lejos con alguien ¿por qué con él era diferente? Era la duda que rondaba la mente del poseedor del sharingan, no obstante, consideró que aquel no era el momento de resolver esas dudas, incluso pensó que tal vez hallaría la respuesta más adelante. Decidido esto, se dedicó a contemplar las acciones del muchacho.

A la capa le siguieron las demás prendas: Banda ninja —que en aquellos momentos era de Konoha—, zapatos ninja, pantalón y playera de red. Todo terminó al lado de su capa, ya solo le quedaba la última prenda, la que le quedó aquella noche cuando hicieron la apuesta. El sonrojo era más que evidente en su rostro, y la mirada analizadora con la que el ninja de la hoja recorría su cuerpo no ayudaba. De nueva cuenta tomó aire, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, contuvo el aliento mientras con manos temblorosas tomaba el elástico del bóxer para empujarlo un poco, dejando caer la prenda en un solo movimiento, siendo aquel instante en el que soltara el aire contenido a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban y sus mejillas comenzaban a doler por lo acaloradas que estaban.

La ávida mirada de Kakashi recorrió todo el cuerpo del muchacho sin dejar ninguna parte sin contemplar. Sencillamente era como lo recordaba de aquella noche cuando lo tuvo semidesnudo durante el juego de póker, y en verdad era más perfecto de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar en alguna fantasía.

No tenía dudas de que de ahora en adelante haría más apuestas que relacionaran cosas eróticas con Nagato.

-Ven aquí…- pidió al menor, mirando su colorado rostro, viéndole abrir sus peculiares ojos que le miraban avergonzados mientras lentamente caminaba los pocos pasos que los separaban.

Una vez tuvo en frente al Uzumaki, lo tomó por las caderas y lo jaló con suavidad hacia él, obligándole a sentarse a horcajadas en sus piernas al perder el equilibrio.

-…E-esto no formaba parte de la apuesta- susurró con pena, entrecerrando sus ojos una vez sus caderas comenzaron a ser masajeadas y apretadas por las fuertes manos del Hatake.

-¿En serio?- preguntó como si nada, bajando su máscara con una mano, la cual devolvió a las caderas del chico tras esto, y sonriendo complacido fue que terminó con la distancia entre sus labios y los del menor, besándole lento pero con pasión y deseo, unos que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía tiempo.

No hubo titubeo alguno, Nagato correspondió al beso con el mismo sentimiento, suspirando ahogado cuando los dientes del mayor mordisquearon sus labios y se concentraron en el inferior, torturándolo no solo con mordidas sino con succiones sugerentes, finalizando con que la traviesa lengua ajena se colara en su boca comenzando una danza erótica e insinuante.

Durante aquel beso que estaba siendo más que exquisito para ambos, las manos del ninja que copia empezaron a pasearse no solo por las caderas, sino por las piernas del muchacho, disfrutando la suavidad de su piel, haciéndole un par de marcas al clavar sus uñas en sus muslos, percibiendo de inmediato como la piel bajo sus manos se erizaba y como jadeos eran ahogados contra su boca, aumentando así el calor de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo no comprendía como era que se sentía tan bien bajo aquellas caricias, aunque en realidad ahora no le importaba responder eso, sino seguir disfrutando de esas manos y de esos labios que le estaban provocando cosas que nunca antes alguien más había provocado. Una de sus manos fue a la mejilla del Hatake, acariciándola lentamente, haciendo un contraste con su otra mano que fue a los plateados cabellos, tomándolos y apretándolos un tanto mientras empujaba la cabeza del otro contra la suya, queriendo alargar el contacto de sus labios tanto como fuera posible.

No supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, lo único que sí sabían era que haberse perdido en los labios del otro fue algo completamente delicioso para ambos, y que sin duda era excitante el escuchar las respiraciones agitadas del otro luego de que el beso terminara porque ambos necesitaban aire.

-Esto… tampoco formaba parte de la apuesta- susurró el Uzumaki, demasiado agitado y con los ojos cerrados.

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kakashi mientras su mano derecha se colaba entre ambos vientres, tomando sin pudor alguno la endurecida intimidad del menor, provocándole un gemido sorpresivo.

-Esto tampoco estaba en la apuesta- murmuró sobre los hinchados labios del menor, contemplando como esas mejillas adquirían un color casi del mismo tono que los rojos cabellos.

Nagato no sabía si maldecir o bendecir aquella apuesta, lo único que sí sabía era que probablemente no podría caminar al día siguiente.

\\\······||······\\\······||······\\\

Los rayos de sol que alcanzaban a colarse en su tienda de acampar fueron suficientes para despertar a un cansado y adolorido pelirrojo, quien se removió intentando evitar tanta iluminación, pero en el proceso solo consiguió que una punzada de dolor le hiciera soltar un quejido y una maldición mental. Bufó mientras poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, ubicando que ni siquiera estaba en su tienda de acampar sino en la de Kakashi y que a su lado estaban su ropa y el cuaderno en el que había estado escribiendo, cerrado. Esto le extrañó, ya que pensó por un momento que quizás el peliplata lo habría leído.

-¿Estás bien?- el dueño de la tienda entró en esta, mirando entre curioso y preocupado al muchacho, haciéndole ver así a este que tal vez su quejido de dolor había sido en un volumen más alto del que pensó.

Sus mejillas se colorearon mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Sí, estoy bien —respondió, dando un suspiro— ¿No lo leíste?- volvió su mirada hacia el Hatake, intercambiándola hacia el cuaderno.

-No, no lo hice —sonrió ligeramente— Ven, vamos a comer algo; tenemos que continuar con nuestra misión o sino… Tsunade se molestará mucho si no la completamos como debe ser- comentó con tranquilidad, obteniendo de nuevo la purpura mirada.

-Está bien, ya voy- Nagato aceptó, y luego de ver salir al mayor de la tienda se dispuso a vestirse, sin embargo una idea cruzó por su mente al pensar en lo que llevaba escrito y en lo que había pasado la noche anterior con el peliplata.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

\\\······||······\\\······||······\\\

Habían pasado un par de días luego de que volvieran a Konoha y aunque no habían hablado sobre lo pasado aquella noche, ambos sabían que su relación había cambiado.

Kakashi yacía tranquilamente en la casa del pelirrojo, leyendo su libro Icha-Icha como de costumbre, aunque en su interior se encontraba algo intrigado ante el hecho de que Nagato le dijo que había algo que quería mostrarle.

-Kakashi, mira esto- llamó el menor, obteniendo la mirada del poseedor del sharingan, quien se sorprendió al ver que el Uzumaki sostenía un libro con pasta de color purpura en una mano, luciendo orgulloso pero… malicioso a la vez.

Antes de que el ninja de la hoja tuviera tiempo de decir algo, una baraja de póker fue lanzada a la mesa en la que él se encontraba sentado.

-Sí tú ganas: Te daré el libro. Sí yo gano: Serás mi esclavo por una semana ¿Aceptas?- propuso Nagato con una pequeña media sonrisa.

El Hatake entrecerró su ojo visible, teniendo la vaga sensación de que había creado un monstruo, aunque… ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las cartas y comenzó a barajarlas.

Dulce circulo vicioso de un póker con apuestas excitantes.

 **·····························¿Fin?**

* * *

Como siempre, pido perdón por las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía, porque aunque lo revisé muchas veces, es de madrugada y simplemente no confío en mí :p

Espero que les haya gustado que yo sé que les gusto ewe así que si me dejan un Review se los agradeceré mucho, y si no lo hacen, de todos modos les agradezco que leyeran ^^

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
